Key of Light
by bionsena
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi keeps many secrets. After the events on Mustafar he reveals the truth and the Jedi may finally have a real chance of fighting back. Warning AU after ROTS. Xover with Wonderland, Narnia, Kingdom Hearts within. Story better than summary I swear. I don't own Star Wars or any of the other categories I've hijacked.


It was the worst day in Jedi history. They had been utterly decimated by the Sith, betrayed by one of their own and branded traitors by the new Emperor Palpatine.

Obi-Wan Kenobi bruised and battered from his confrontation with Anakin sat alone on the star ship he had been rescued by. He stared at the table feeling anger and hopelessness rise up inside him like vomit.

"Much to do there is."

The voice came from behind him and though he knew who it was, he didn't turn. He didn't want Master Yoda to see the shame that was crippling him. It was all his fault. None of this would have happened if he had been a better teacher.

"Like what?" he asked his former mentor "what can we possibly do now?"

The green skinned little humanoid took a seat next to him with a great sigh "Rebuild we must. Keep the children safe we will."

Anakin's children. Even the thought of his former padawans name sent a stab of hurt shooting through his chest. He hadn't seen Luke and Leia since they had been born. He couldn't bring himself to look at them. Padme had almost died giving birth but she had held on for her children. She wouldn't leave them without a mother as well as a father.

Almost as soon as he had thought of her, he sensed her presence as she came up behind him. She was accompanied by Senator Organa, a man who had risked much for the remaining two Jedi and the woman beside them Obi-Wan had always considered him a friend and was grateful that on this day of betrayal there was still loyalty to be found.

"What is it we need to do?" Padme asked.

Yoda frowned "Hide the children we must. Separate them we may have to."

The new mother leapt to her feet in horror but Bail cut in before she said anything "Is that our only option? Is there no way we can fight back?" He turned to Obi-Wan "What about you? What do you think?"

He remained silent, thinking. There was a way to fight back. A dangerous uncertain way but there was a chance. There were people in this universe that may still care to help him.

"An army we do not have" Yoda shook his head sadly "nothing else to do."

The former Jedi general raised his head for the first time since the beginning of this conversation and looked around at his companions. Padme's heartbroken face, Bail's slumped shoulders and Yoda's tired looking frame gave him the courage to speak at last.

"We do have an army" his voice was quiet. He was still unsure that this was the right thing to do. It would require him to reveal many things he had kept secret throughout his life. Secrets that had at times almost killed him but he had still kept them.

They all stared at him in surprise until Bail took pity on him probably thinking he was in shock "The clones turned on us remember?"

And Obi-Wan laughed for the first time in days, a tired mirthless laugh.

"I know. I wasn't actually referring to the clones" upon seeing their uncomprehending faces he let out a sigh and averted his gaze form Master Yoda's, he didn't think he would be able to bear disappointment in his current state "there are things I haven't told you. Things I've lied about or things I've merely omitted to say. Not because I was ashamed of them but merely because I was afraid no one would believe me. For you to understand I have to start at the beginning."

"Speak the truth now you must."

He could deny it no longer, it was time. The familiar presence that had followed him his whole life gave her blessing.

"It started when I was eight years old and I saw this rabbit..."

**A/N This is merely the prologue, most of this story takes place in the past. It is a major crossover with Alice in Wonderland (both versions), Kingdom Hearts, the Chronicles of Narnia and the Lord of the Rings. What do you think so far?**


End file.
